


All I Want is to Know Someone is There

by slytheringreen91



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Loneliness, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, One-Sided Attraction (sort-of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringreen91/pseuds/slytheringreen91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Darcy likes Clint. Well, she does, but not that way. What she really wants is to pillow her head against his pecs at night and leave the relationship stuff to Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want is to Know Someone is There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I was just feeling lonely today. Thought I'd channel that into an extremely short fanfic. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I own nothing, as always. 
> 
> Comment and/or kudos if you feel like it. 
> 
> Thanks!

It’s not even that you like him that way to be honest. He’s an amazing friend, but you’ve never actually considered dating, let alone marrying, him. 

In many ways he’s out of your league and in some ways you know you’re out of his. He’s tall and strong and funny. You’re (usually) calm and and educated and independent and, okay, maybe a little gorgeous. No one’s ever complained, anyway. 

You like spending time with him in this crazy little group of superheroes, that’s all. Before he’d alway been that crazy carnie with issues a mile wide. You remember once, guiltily, thinking 'What’s a dude with a bow and arrow doing on a team of superheroes?' Other than that, though, you never really paid him any attention before. 

Since you’ve started hanging out with the Avengers more, joining in on movie night, going team breakfast, and kicking ass at MarioKart, you’ve started seeing him a little differently. He’s cute and doesn’t seem to notice, in the way that 40 year-olds with daddy issues don’t. He makes you laugh and he’s okay with your quirks. They sometimes make him laugh in return. And, yeah, Nat’s his girlfriend and there’s no way you want to get in on that. Jesus, you’re not suicidal. But, like you said, you’re not actually interested in dating him anyway. 

What you really want is to pillow your head on his chest, against those gorgeous pecs, and let that comfort, that connection to another human being, take away the anxiety of being friends with a group of superheroes who might leave you behind at any moment, willingly or otherwise. Take away the anxiety of not having a real job, of still being just an intern when all of your friends have gone off and graduated, are starting careers of their own. 

You’re anxious about where your life his headed and you want someone to hold you close and tell you it’s going to be alright. And he’s around, rock-solid and real so . . . 

It’s probably more than that, you admit to yourself, but you’re not going to look too far down that rabbit hole just to find something you can’t do anything about. You won’t do anything about it, this you know for certain. First and foremost because it would be weird now that you’re friends and you don’t want to mess that up. But also because he has a girlfriend who could kill you with a lock of hair and you don’t screw with that kind of shit. Too complicated. 

But you find yourself, longingly, thinking about his hugs just before you fall asleep, alone, every night. He gives the most amazing hugs and he gives them freely to all his friends. Or the ones that will accept them. Thor is a bigger hugger than anyone, but you’ve never witnessed him and Natasha hugging, even though you’ve seen them making out more times than you care to admit. Tony and Cap aren’t big huggers, but Bruce is surprisingly open and willing to hug everyone when he’s not in a green mood. 

You’ve never been a huggy person, so the hugs you’ve shared with Clint are few and far between. But you remember what they feel like and recently all you’ve wanted is for him to wrap you in his arms so that you can settle your head on his chest and just let go of it all for awhile. 

It’s not going to happen though, so you pillow your head on the firmest pillow you own and pretend that someone’s holding you close. That someone knows you’re not as strong as you sometimes seem. That they care. You want to know that there’s someone else, someone human, alive on this planet and the only way to do that is to feel his heart beat against you.


End file.
